


Apocalypse now

by captain91



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse comes leaving only one man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse now

Author: captain91  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: Jack Harkness  
Rating: G  
Prompt: 265: Apocalypse for tw100  
Summary: Apocalypse

 

Jack gasped awake, choking on fumes. What happened, he thought, before succumbing to death again. And again.

Jack gasped awake, choking on snow as he lurched forward. No… not snow. Ash. The millennia he’d survived through showed on his face as he stood, the rags of his great coat disintegrating as he did . he stared around himself; crumbled buildings, twisted charred corpses, a few embers still flickering on building corners.

He sighed, the only survivor, again, he thought bitterly, memories of a far distant life with a deceased time lord surfacing.

Another society gone. Everything comes to an end.


End file.
